Above-referenced application Ser. No. 09/280,225 discloses and claims the fabrication of the nanoscale defect-tolerant and configurable devices by forming nanoscale crossbars first, and then configuring the electronic properties of the devices at each cross-point or intersection. It has also been proposed to use configurable molecules between the cross lines to control the electronic properties; see also above-referenced application Ser. No. 09/280,048.
The above-referenced patent applications are directed to the formation of a configurable film at the cross-points, such as a switchable molecule, an example of which is rotaxane. Investigations continue to develop new and different ways of configuring the crossbars, in an effort to provide improved performance.